DESCRIPTION: This is a request for partial support of the Eighth International Workshop on Fragile X and X-Linked Mental Retardation. The workshop is intended to bring together scientists representing the different disciplines studying X-linked disorders and fragile X syndrome, and to provide a critical periodic review and an updating of information about these disorders.